


束手无策 Hands Tied

by Singleye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But it all works out in the end? Maybe?, Hurt/Comfort, I don't have a real title for this oh gosh, Kirk has bad timing, M/M, Pon Farr, Really graphic non-con, This is going to trigger people
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: 一篇相当典型的Pon Farr梗、Hurt/Comfort梗Pon farr不期而至，一无所知的Kirk在错误的时间出现在错误的地点……





	束手无策 Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896630) by [mutantleech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/pseuds/mutantleech). 



“Mr. Spock？”Kirk拍打着舱门，又一次问道。  
等了十秒钟还没得到回应，他发出一声叹息。  
“我是舰长，Mr. Spock，请你立即开门，否则我要用我的权限密码了。”他无可奈何地威胁道。  
谁都不知道这个混血瓦肯人出了什么事。他不仅显露出了情绪，而且表现得相当具有侵略性。不久之前，那一天早些时候，他去Alpha值班报道仅仅为了请病假，行使他之前积攒多年的休假权利。  
他交班后快速离岗，并拒绝去医疗湾，然后把自己反锁在舱室里，对其他船员避而不见。这种情况已经持续了9个标准时。  
所以Jim决定轮班一结束就去探视，看看究竟是什么在困扰着他的大副。  
“Spock，我在这都站10分钟了，而你却一个字都不说，我在想你是不是已经死了。”他不死心地说，“我要进去了哦。”又等了一分钟后他说道。  
输入密码后，Jim欣慰地看到舱门顺利地滑开了，他一进去就在身后自动锁上。  
Spock的舱室热得好像空气都要沸腾了。  
这里真是热的要命。Kirk不得不眯起眼睛试图看清室内的情况，抬起一只手捂住嘴以便维持正常呼吸。他以前来过Spock的舱室好几次，有时是为了日常的象棋对战，有时是因为碰巧他们都要用盥洗室。哪怕套间里的温度总比舰上其他地方高几度，但是从来没有这么热过。  
“Spock？”没看见瓦肯人，于是他试探性地呼唤了一声。  
房间的一侧突然传来声响，Kirk终于看见他的大副正以冥想的姿势坐在地上。他的眼睛像是被犁开一样大睁着，Jim看到他这样不由得皱起眉头。  
“Spock，这里热疯了，就算对你来说也太过了。到底怎么回事？你谁也不搭理，也没去找老骨头。你哪里不舒服？”他边问边向席地而坐的男人走过去。  
“舰长，别再靠近了。”Spock突然说道，他的语气充满了警告的意味。  
意识到Spock语气中的不善，Jim警觉起来。  
“为什么不？难道传送回来之前你被什么东西感染了吗？”  
虽然一周前他们离开的那个星球有点混乱，科学小队带回来很多样本，但是看起来没有任何人被感染，包括Spock。  
“舰长，我迫切要求你离开。以我现在的状态，让您进来已经算是一种妥协了，您继续留在这里只会让情况恶化。”  
事已至此，Kirk本该放任自流，但是他并没有，因为他是Kirk。  
“你瞧，我猜你病了，对不对？所以我来是要押你去医疗湾。老骨头跟我告状说你拒绝接受他的检查，你知道这样他会多——”  
Kirk最后一句话还没说完就被一记有力的腿部突袭打断了，重重摔在地上差点磕碎了脑袋。  
他眨眨眼睛，抬头看清是Spock压在自己身上。  
他试图甩掉脑中的眩晕，开口说点什么，问点什么，或者做点什么。但是随后他注意到Spock的眼神。它们不再是Kirk能读懂的暖褐色，而是一种即将发动攻击的野兽所有的深棕色。那是掠食者的眼神，而Jim正是他的猎物。  
“Spock？你要干什么？”他一字一顿地问道，好像自己面对的是一只困兽。  
他的大副并没有回答，而是在他脸上来回打量，以一种充满渴望的眼神凝视着他。  
Kirk试着把瓦肯人从身上推开，意外得到了一声野兽低吼般的回应，震惊地感觉到被Spock卡住喉咙，钉回原处。这个男人有着超凡的力量，如果他想的话，可以轻而易举折断Jim的脖子。  
Jim剧烈地干咳起来。在滚烫的热气中维持呼吸已经够难的了，而扣在喉咙上的这只手更是雪上加霜。  
即使感觉到氧气从体内流逝，他仍然不懈地试着回忆Spock在健身房里教过他的那些格斗动作，用尽全力击打男人的腹部，迫使其倒抽一口气从身上滚下去。  
‘通讯器、通讯器、通讯器、通讯器！’他在心里念叨着，向墙上的通讯器冲去。他需要支援，刻不容缓。不论Spock被什么困扰，那玩意儿显然毒害了这个男人的心智，而一个失控的瓦肯人绝不是他一个人能搞定的。  
当他的手离通讯器只有几英尺的距离，他的大副扑过来，从后面揪住他的制服，粗暴地把他拖了回去。  
Jim带倒了一把椅子，后背撞在那上面快要碎裂了，疼的要死。  
一眨眼的功夫Spock又压回到他身上，这次瓦肯人毫不犹豫地撕开Jim的制服，像扔个破布娃娃一样丢到床上。  
所幸那张床离通讯器够近，尽管Spock已经把全部体重压到了他身上，Jim还是奋力够过去。  
“快了，就差一点！”他下意识地叫出来，尽可能地拉伸。  
当他听到瓦肯人又发出一声响亮的咆哮，并粗暴地把他的胳膊扯回来，才意识到这个主意有多糟。  
Spock骑到躯干上来，依旧不肯放开他的胳膊，而且这家伙看起来对Jim尝试逃脱的行为异常愤怒，他把他的胳膊扭到背后，用一种比平时大很多的力气。  
“Spock，住手！你要把我的胳膊掰断了！”Jim不顾一切地喊道。  
不到两秒钟，他的胳膊就真真切切地被折断了，骨折的剧痛令Kirk痛苦地嚎叫。  
“操！”他哀号着，剧痛开始从伤口传遍全身。  
这个时候，他才真正后悔为什么自己要独自来探望他的大副。  
“这里是Kirk舰长！如果有谁能听到，我的权限密码是7246ac2！”他面冲舱门，用尽全力大声喊道。走廊里不论何时都会有人来来去去，而且现在Alpha值班刚结束，船员们纷纷离开或者回到自己的房间，现在走廊里应该人更多。  
他知道分享自己的权限密码这一行为大概破坏了一打星舰规章，但是遇到紧急情况总会例外，而此刻他所面对的正是紧急情况，毋庸置疑。  
他没有得到任何回应，接下来，他便听到了撕扯衣服的声音。房间里难以承受的热力钻入他的制服，Jim意识到Spock刚刚不仅撕掉了他的制服，也撕掉了自己的。  
他被从残存的衬衫里拨出来，那条断了的胳膊同样被粗暴对待。随后他再次听见撕扯的声音，紧接着一束布条紧紧绑住他的手腕，把他的双臂捆在背后。  
他再一次喊出权限密码，然后开始呼救，甚至有几次尝试用脑袋去撞墙，希望撞击声能传到隔壁房间，希望有人能察觉这里发生了某种异常。  
他试过一切能想到的办法挣扎，试过转移Spock的注意力然后偷袭他，但是他的力量跟瓦肯人比起来实在是不值一提。对于对方来说，他不产生一丁点威胁。更不用说他现在只剩一条好的胳膊，而且跟坏了的那条绑在一起。  
他被翻过身来重新回到脸朝上的姿势，因为全身的重量压在受伤的胳膊上而发出痛苦的吸气声。  
现在他可以再一次好好注视着Spock的面孔，简直就像看着一个陌生人。瓦肯人的五官未曾改变，但是理智早已消失不见。不论现在控制着Spock的是个怎样的野兽，它都跟他完全不一样。  
“Spock！Spock，看着我！我是Jim。我是Jim，对不对？我是你的舰长。振作起来！”他说道，期待着他的大副还留有一丁点理智能听到他的乞求。  
显而易见的是，他一点理智都没有了。  
Kirk想知道瓦肯人俘虏自己是为了做什么。他在计划什么？他是只想杀了他？还是吃了他？Spock到底有什么疯狂的意图？  
然后他的大副脱掉了他自己的蓝色T恤和里面的黑色内衣。  
Jim终于明白即将发生什么了。事实上，他下意识拒绝接受这种可能性，但是又忍不住想起来。  
这是有可能的，对不对？  
当内裤被扯掉时，他陷入了彻底的恐慌之中。  
他又试着挣扎了一次，就像之前试过的一样徒劳无功。Spock正横跨在身上，轻而易举地将他固定回原处。他撑起一点来只是为了脱掉自己的内衣。  
‘这不可能。’Kirk心想，惶恐地注视着眼前的男人。  
他一遍又一遍大声喊叫，试着联络屋外的任何人，喊的嗓子都哑了。但是，再一次，没有任何回应，没有人会来救他。  
这不可能。他难道不是在做梦么？绝对没有任何一个次元会发生这种事。他不会不着寸缕地被绑在床上，也不会有一个同样一丝不挂而且硬着的Spock在他上面。太疯狂了。这不可能。  
“Spock，不要这样。别这么做！醒醒！快他妈给我醒醒！”他吼道。  
Spock对其充耳不闻，瓦肯人用双手各抓住Jim的一条腿，试着向两侧分开。  
Kirk尽自己所能地反抗，他踢踹着扭动着，躯干从床上拱起，双腿来回摇晃。最后回应他的是Spock反手一记重重的耳光。  
他惊惧地看着自己最好的朋友，感觉到嘴唇开裂出血。瓦肯人已经折断了他的胳膊，但是为什么脸上挨的这一记耳光感觉比那更严重？  
那之后，Spcok抓着他的双腿更有力地分开，指甲刺入Jim的大腿。等他终于满意了，不顾舰长持续不断的扭拧，拉高两条腿让Jim的双踝架到他的肩膀上，Spock马不停蹄地往自己手上吐口水，涂满自己的分身，之后毫无预警地进入了舰长未经开拓的身体。  
Kirk痛得尖叫起来。第一次被男人刺穿多少都会有点疼，除了一点唾液当润滑以外毫无准备，足以让Jim感觉自己被劈成了两半。  
他完全没有时间适应自己体内的饱胀和炽热。Spock一秒钟都不等，粗暴地退出来，然后以同等的力道重重插回去。紧接着欲望像大坝决堤一般，他无情地干着Jim的身体，仿佛舰长只是个没有生命的无机体。  
此时此刻，Jim被各种疼痛淹没——压着的胳膊，漫无边际的热力，无法正常视物和呼吸，以及正在受虐的下体传来的剧痛——他绝望地闭上双眼，幻想着这样就能让一切消失。  
他快要被操死了。似乎有这么一句反语，但他不记得从哪儿看来的了。  
律动像是永不停歇般地持续着，房间里唯一能听到的只有肉体相互拍击的声音，以及Spock绵延的低吼与沉吟。Jim屈服地沉默着。  
最后的最后，Jim感觉到Spock慢下来，一小股热流射入腔内，他几乎听见自己舒了口气。结束了，终于他妈的结束了。  
但是并非如此。  
Jim无法相信，一切才刚刚开始。  
Spock退出来，随着他的动作一些鲜血和精液漏出来。然后瓦肯人研究了金发男人一会儿，倚着他双肩突然十分用力地咬住舰长的脖子。  
“操！”Kirk被这突如其来的一咬惊得大叫起来。利齿深深嵌入皮肉，Jim估计这一咬意味着满意。  
当他随后发现Spock不到一分钟就再度硬了起来，Jim都不知道该骂谁了。  
“你他妈逗我玩呢吧？”他喃喃自语道，无法相信整个银河系，整个宇宙，竟然会有这么短的不应期。不过随后他们没再提起这个宇宙生物学问题，据他所知这对瓦肯人来说很普遍。  
Spock麻利地从床上爬起来，现在他的臀部抵在Jim的胸口上，Jim立刻屈起膝盖狠狠顶了一下他的脊柱，Spock疼得弓起身子并且发出恼怒的低吼。  
他转过身来抓住那只踢过他的腿，非常用力地掐住脚踝，似乎在说‘我已经折断了你的胳膊，我也能折断你的腿。’  
Jim对这无声的警告一点都不买账，照样又踢了一次。  
Spock回到他刚要做的事情上来，也就是把自己的分身塞进他的舰长嘴里。  
Kirk把牙关咬紧得头都疼了。他可不打算心甘情愿张开嘴让瓦肯人接着操自己。而且闭着嘴巴是他唯一能做出的反抗了。  
他只坚持到Spock俯下身来野蛮地用拇指和食指掐捏他的双颊。Spock的指甲抠进Jim的皮肉，手指掘进上下牙之间的咬合面缓缓施力，撬开牙关，迫使Jim如其所愿地张开嘴。  
Kirk等了没几秒瓦肯人的阳物就侵入了他的口腔。他几乎，几乎要用尽全力咬下去，但是他忍住了。Spock现在意识不清，他被什么东西控制了而当这种控制消褪掉时，Kirk就会被解救然后他们也会救起Spock，他不想给他的大副造成永久性伤害，即使大副自己都不会记得被谁伤了。  
他的头发被粗暴地揪扯着，脑袋被拽回来，Spock开始猛然推进。瓦肯人的气息彻底侵袭了Jim，他的味道，他的体温，一切都令人感官过载。就像他之前操他的屁股一样，Spock没有一丝迟疑。  
瓦肯人的龟头开始冲击Jim的喉咙底端，他被噎得在床上无助地扭动，于是窒息变得更严重了。他努力用鼻子呼吸，无法控制眼泪流过双颊。  
咽反射被逼得那么紧，竟使他感到胃里的晚饭爬回到喉咙处，但是口腔被阳物堵住，所以Jim只能咽回去。  
一股炽热的激流毫无预警地射入他的喉咙，Spock大声呻吟着，用力把Jim的脑袋压向自己，Jim的鼻子撞在他的下腹。  
他别无选择只能全部咽下，在整个深喉的过程大声哽咽。  
当Spock最后终于撤出去，Kirk无法抑止地大口吸气，然后开始无助地呛咳，眼泪源源不断地从通红的脸颊上淌下来。不像船上温度和湿度正常的地方，空气没能那么充分地填满他，但是聊胜于无。  
他感到筋疲力尽。他彻底被耗尽了并且急需休息，他急需离开这个鬼地方。  
即便喉咙生疼，他再一次试图呼唤救援，他报出了自己的权限密码20多次，始终无人回应。  
屋里变得越来越难以呼吸，加之身体所遭受的这么，Kirk认为自己随时都会昏厥。也许那会是件好事，事实上，也许那样他就不必醒着面对这些了。  
几分钟后——Kirk不确定实际上是多久——Spock又开始蠢蠢欲动，瓦肯人简单地抓起他的双腿，抬起它们然后插回他的身体，这一次由于润滑而毫不费力——Jim被他的精液灌得满满的。  
这套步骤重复了一遍又一遍，5次，也许是10次。有时Spock这样或那样翻转他，有一次他把他放到地板上，几分钟以后又把他拖回床上接着操。  
Kirk已然失去时间观念了。不过肯定已经过去好几个小时了。床单上血迹斑斑，他感觉内腔被撕开了，难以想象地抽痛着钝痛着以及酸痛着。他口干舌燥，双唇由于缺乏润泽而开裂，每当Spock操他的嘴时会不停地掘开伤口。  
拜Spock和室温所赐，他的喉咙很疼。空气和水的缺乏使他陷入无法承受的境地。他被困在这里好几个小时了，没吃没喝还暴露在能煮饭的温度下，他都快疯了。  
“Spock，Spock，”他呼唤道，他的声音虚软而缺乏生气，“Spock，我需要水。你必须给我弄点水来，明白么？水，Spock！”他向压在自己身上的怪物乞求，兴许怪物能明白如果不好好保管他的玩具就会坏掉。  
他不再尝试多说话，已然放弃有谁能听见他们的幻想。也许这间舱室本来就相对孤立，回头他得问问Scotty。Scotty会知道的。  
这么长时间，Spock竟然停下来看了他一会儿，而身下的挺送从未停歇。但是Jim唯一得到的只有那么一瞥，除此之外没有任何回应，Spock完事之后也没下床去给Jim拿任何东西来。  
Kirk闭上了双眼。  
他要死了。没有办法离开这里。他不能动，不能思考，没法呼救，他被彻底击垮了。  
在他精神恍惚发着烧时，他轻轻笑起来；‘这里是你的小林丸号，Spock。谁能想到你会是那个教训我的人。’即使在幻觉中，他也能领会到那种讽刺。也许这就是多年前他骇掉Spock的测试的报应吧。  
一整天过去了，现在Spock每次操Jim的时间间隔延长了一点。有时会有10分钟，有时会有1小时的休息，但是他一分钟都不肯阖眼，也不让Jim睡去。  
Jim还怎么能睡得着？就在某人的老二在猛力插入体内之时，就在被要死的咳嗽震醒之时。  
隔天房门传来敲击声，Jim隐隐约约听见，好像从很远很远的地方传来的幻听。他甚至缓缓张开嘴试着挤出些词句来，试着告诉外面不知道是谁，告诉他们快来救自己。他不记得自己的权限密码了，即便他还记得，他也没法从嘴里发出任何声音了。  
第二天过去一半，Jim终于昏厥了。Spock又折腾了几次想让他睁开双眼，但是他的身体毫无反应，Spock也没再继续。不论Spock操的多狠，不论操他的屁股还是喉咙，Jim没有任何回应。  
瓦肯人对此十分恼怒，他凶狠地抽打，用力拍击Jim以防他入睡，他揪扯他的头发，把Jim翻来覆去，但是他的舰长一直闭着眼睛失去了一切感官迹象。  
Spock对静止不动的伴侣有些不满，但是这无法阻止他的行动。  
第二天过去了，第三天开始。Spock把时间打散了。但是他一分钟也没睡过，他也没吃过或者喝过任何东西，他所做的一切只有不停地操那个四肢大开摊在床上、像个没有生命的物件一样的男人。这没什么所谓，归根结底，不论Jim醒着与否，操他一动不动的身躯只是为了熄灭Spock的欲火，就跟操他醒着的时候一样。  
直到第三天结束，瓦肯人终于累了。他把脑袋砸在枕头上，鼻子押入Kirk的发丝间，努力记住这个男人的气味。紧紧抱住他，Spock舒了口气，放任自己失去意识。  
————————————————————————————————  
等他苏醒过来，他感觉到愉悦的满足和精神焕发。他不记得上一次如此令人满意的休息是在什么时候。  
他从床上坐起来，轻轻拉伸自己的肌肉，然后蹙起了眉。  
他不知道现在是什么时候了，而他此前从未丧失过时间感。他立刻就想到有什么结束了。然后他注意到屋子里的热度，以一个瓦克人的标准来说都有点过头了。  
另一件奇怪的事情是意识到床上还有另一具身体挨着他。那是他的舰长。他的舰长极度残破的身体。  
Jim Kirk浑身赤裸地仰卧着，Spock看不到他的双手，估计它们藏在Jim身后。地球人的双唇严重皲裂，身上遍布着伤口。他浑身红热，就像地球人被暴露在太阳底下很久似的。  
舰长身上散布着干涸的血渍，大部分凝结在男人的股间，但是也有一些疏落在别处。他的躯干上瘀伤遍布，双腿亦然。还有些痕迹散落在其他地方，脖子上的格外显眼。  
Spock惶恐地发现，不少精液混在血迹里，还有不少落在舰长的头发上。  
然后，Spock向下查看自己。虽然同样赤裸着，并且身上有些地方同样覆盖着干涸的血迹，但他毫发未损。  
Pon Farr.  
记忆如潮水般回涌而至，那时的炽热，那时的绝望，那时的失控。他向Kirk申请过回新瓦肯，但是T'Pring已经不在世了，哪怕回去Spock生存的机会也十分渺茫。  
他的计划出错了。他们去往新瓦肯的半路上，那阵狂热就已经开始全力侵袭。Spock花了数小时冥想，试图稳住自己，直到在母星上找到一个新伴侣，或者力竭而亡。但是这一切都太迟了。  
然后Jim——  
Spock闭上双眼，试着把自己的人类情绪推入脑海里最黑暗的角落。他可以过后再去处理那些内疚、嫌恶、痛苦以及惶恐，一旦他被关进禁闭室他就有的是时间了。现在，他不得不确定损害，尽一切可能挽救他的舰长。  
他做的第一件事就是把室温调低到正常标准，然后他找回了自己被丢在地上的短裤和黑色衬衫。没时间洗掉自己身上的血渍，更没时间换一身干净的制服或者把自己弄得更得体。  
他以最快速度冲向通讯器，呼叫了医疗湾。  
“这他妈都什么时候了！你俩这3天都死哪儿去了？！你们就不能歇个一秒钟回句话么？！”不等他开口Dr. McCoy就吼了过来。  
“Dr. McCoy，这里有紧急医疗事件，如果有可能的话请尽快到我的舱室来报道。”他说，忽略了对方的所有问题。  
“医疗事件——出什么事了？是Jim么？”医生问道，Spock听得出他声音里的担忧。  
“医生，请尽快来报道。浪费时间解释只会让情况恶化。Spock完毕。”  
1.23分钟之后医生到港，而一直等在门口的Spock，不到0.27秒就打开了门。  
“你要么告诉我到底发生了什么，要么——”McCoy一看见Spock床上浑身赤裸的Jim就收了声，“出了什么……不，别回答我，我不想知道！”他说，不屑地摆摆手。  
Spock只能假定这是医生的习惯性动作，因为他还看不出Kirk目前有任何恢复意识的迹象。他身上唯一能被发现的只有迫近的侵略性。  
当McCoy终于走到舰长身边，他被一阵急喘噎住了。  
Spock自打醒来以后还未碰过Jim，除了解开他被捆住的双手，Jim看起来就像Spock发现时一样，浑身淤青，流着血，支离破碎。  
“发、发生了什么——Jim？Jim？”Bones跪在床畔呼唤着，然后开始发疯地扫描起来。他很庆幸自己带了一个小医疗箱过来。  
舰长的双手由于长时间缺血而呈现出病态的青色，他那条断了的胳膊维持了几日严重青肿，几乎变成瘀紫了。这情形实在惨不忍睹，但是Bones并未转移视线。  
他呼叫了Chapel护士，叫她送一架轮床过来，然后继续检查Jim的伤势。当他掀开Jim下半身的遮盖，他愣住了。  
然后他扭头看向Spock，瓦肯人明白医生终于知道发生了什么，至少是一部分事实。  
然后Spock明白，要不是此刻这个地球人正在关注Jim的伤势，他一定会努力扼死自己。  
————————————————————————————————  
目前已经过去12.76小时了，在经过2204个舰上标准小时之后，看起来筋疲力尽的Dr. McCoy最终坐到Spock身边医疗湾的椅子上，瓦肯人一直耐心地等着。  
“内出血，3处肋骨断裂，1侧手臂骨折——我不得不花个把小时在手术室里把一切拼起来——重度脱水，中暑，不计其数的瘀伤以及血液循环被阻断差一点双手保不住。”男人一口气说出来，连打招呼的点头都省了，“你有2秒钟解释，你这个尖耳朵混蛋，我发誓我要——”  
“恐吓是没必要的，医生。”Spock机械地回答，“我是伤害舰长的罪魁祸首，我将向代理舰长Sulu上尉自首。”他直白地承认道。  
“我说这还不够！暂且不说上一次你试图杀了Jim，Khan那事过去以后你们俩的屁股都快黏在一起了。现在怎么闹的，你和他锁在一个房间里3天以后出来，我就不得不把他从里到外修一遍？”  
面对Spock的沉默，Bones更愤怒了。  
“去你妈的，Spock！告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么！是不是某个变态游戏失控了？还是你俩都嗑药嗑高了？！”  
“我和舰长并没有做爱。做爱是指获得双方同意，而我们所做的并非如此。同样的，我们并没有受到任何非法事物的影响，或者合法的。”  
“你到底知不知道自己在说什么？你承认了什么？！”Bones质问道，始终无法相信，Spock有一天突然醒过来，决定把Jim锁在房间里，把他当作一个可怜的性爱玩具来使用。  
“是的。我强暴了舰长，显而易见这场侵袭持续了3个标准工作日。”  
“这不叫强暴呢！强暴比这差了300根骨头，这是虐待和谋杀未遂！”他吼了回来，瓦肯人冷静的语调气的他发狂。  
“当我向Sulu上尉报告的时候我将提及这些指控。”  
Bones无奈地呻吟着，粗重地喘息着，说服自己杀了Spock是不值得的。至少在他说出整个事情经过之前。  
“你瞧，当我看到这些狗屎的时候我就知道发生了什么，你可以对我板着脸，但是我知道不管你有多缺乏感情，你在乎Jim。你不会像那样伤害Jim。所以，到底发生了什么？”  
“我已经把事情的经过告诉你了。现在我得到消息称舰长将会完全康复，所以我要去舰桥报道，向代理舰长讨论关于转变我身份的相关事宜了。”  
“我可从没说过他能完全康复！”Bones冲着瓦肯人的远去的背影愤怒的吼道。  
Spock没让他再说什么。他从地球人的言谈举止中能察觉出Jim将平安无事。Dr. McCoy从不表现出平常的态度，就算有舰长也会毁掉这个机会。  
Spock坚持自己需要关禁闭——这是他与Sulu那场漫长而窘迫的谈话所得到的结论——现在Spock平静地坐在禁闭室的小床上。他并未辞去职务，因为他需要保留他的中校军衔直到接受军事法庭的审判，他已经亲自发出了申请。  
餐食被送达然后撤走，他几乎没碰一下，时间一分一秒地流逝，而他只是坐在床上望着面前的白墙彻彻底底地出着神。  
他终于有时间思考，搞清楚发生了什么，自己做了什么。那么多情绪霎时迫近，这快要把他逼疯了，而且最心烦意乱的是，他甚至不知道应该从哪里开始理清思绪。  
他强暴了他的舰长。  
好几个小时，好几天，他差点杀了Jim。  
他所有瓦肯人的自制力，所有摒弃情感以逻辑取而代之的训练，所有的这一切都被一个简单的生理问题粉碎殆尽，把他变成了一个没有意识的怪物。  
他的肉体怎能如此背弃他？他的血脉怎能如此背弃他？  
有那么一刻，有那么转瞬即逝的一刻他与他的舰长近在咫尺，但是当他失去了控制，Spock已然失去了全部。他失去了那个他决定称之为“朋友”的人。他失去了他的舰长。他失去了他的职位。他失去了他的战舰。他失去了他的理智。  
但是比一切都糟糕的是，他伤到了Jim。  
他试着集中注意力来冥想。  
他做不到。  
————————————————————————————————  
现在是1033，自从他被监禁已经过去5天了。他正在冥想。  
力场上传来的叩击在整个房间里回响，使他慢慢张开双眼。他知道不是食物，因为那只有在每天的0800，1200和1800被送达。他知道也不是Dr. McCoy或者Lt. Sulu或者Lt. Uhura，他们早就放弃了能撬开他嘴的希望。  
来的人是Kirk。  
Spock集中注意力，这个时候很难收回一切情感，而且他98.1%确信自己不会成功。  
他的舰长站在那儿看起来像是年迈了许多。他的制服遮住了绝大部分痕迹，但是依旧能看出一些蛛丝马迹，而且他的脸看起来恢复的不错，只剩下颧骨上几处轻微的瘀伤。也许只有他唇上的裂伤还能证明发生过的事，但是Spock从这么远看不出。  
唯一明显的异常是金发青年被层层叠叠包扎到肘关节并且吊起来的右臂。  
有那么漫长的一分钟，两个人都安静地注视着彼此，生怕对方转移视线。  
Jim到最后总是那个打破僵局的人，他走到牢房外墙上的键区，输入了一长串密码。  
力场立即消失了，让舰长走进监禁室，一进来Jim就坐到了屋里唯一空着的椅子上。  
Spock假装没有看到Kirk坐下的时候表现出来一闪而过的畏缩。  
“他们告诉我，在你差不多逮捕自己之后，你没对任何人说一个字。”Jim开门见山地说。  
“我没什么可说的，最优先的是该逮捕我。除此之外，我并没有逮捕自己，而是Lt. Sulu负责……”  
“Spock，别他妈跟我扯这些。我来这不是听你闪烁其词的。你难道不想跟我谈谈么？不论是什么，你欠我太多了！”Kirk的蓝眸被坚决和愤怒所笼罩。  
“我并没有意愿谈论此事。”Spock最后说。  
“哦，是么，那我还没有意愿被操了整整三天直到昏迷呢，人生难道不就是这么操蛋么？”他的舰长反唇相讥道，依旧怒火满腔。  
Spock深深吸了口气，甚至在再次开口前闭上了一会儿眼睛。  
“Dr. McCoy, Lt. Sulu, Lt. Uhura还有你，舰长，全都要求我解释这一切都不是我的错，因为你们不肯接受事实。这就是你为什么依旧坚持我的解释不够充分。”他说，“医生已经给我做了外星毒理测试，致幻物质测试以及其他一些可能让我失控的设想，但是他可以告诉你所有测试结果都是阴性的。我已经没有什么可以告诉你的了。”  
Jim无法相信地点了点头。“的确。那么既然如此，那你为什么要这么做？”他问，但是听起来他并不关心答案，似乎他只想证明一个观点。  
Spock什么也不说。  
过了一会儿，Kirk摇了摇头，勉强从喉底溢出一声。  
“我只想搞清楚你为什么要主动对我封锁消息，但是我想我已经知道了。”Jim从瓦肯人身上挪开了视线，“就像你逮捕了自己，面对一切可能的指控，你不肯道出全部真相因为你希望惩罚自己，而且没有一种惩罚足以抵消你的罪恶感，是不是？”  
瓦肯人继续保持沉默，也许这是因为瓦肯人都不具备说谎的能力。  
“我已经知道发生了什么，Spock。”Jim镇静自若地说。  
他的大副眼睛眯起来了一点，这微不足道的变化若非像Kirk这么了解Spock都无法发觉。但是对舰长来说这看起来显然是Spock吃了一惊。  
“你和另一个我谈过了。”瓦肯人用了陈述句而非疑问句。  
“真不错，当一个Spock不说话的时候，我还可以去找另一个。”Jim耸耸肩，“他告诉了我所有关于你那交配周期的事，还有pon farr，还有第二阶段，还有其他的一切。现在，告诉我，为什么我是从他那儿知道了这些，而不是从你这儿？”  
Spock看起来放弃了抵抗，“我们从未谈到过这个话题。在这个时刻一切瓦肯人的特质都会从我们身上剥离——克制，逻辑，理智，这一切都被兽欲和原始本能取代。”他转过身来看向Jim，“我很困惑你为何如此确信我没必要惩罚自己，在你获取了相关信息，证明我应为一切负责之后。”  
“我获取的相关信息说明你当时无法控制自己的行为，而且从pon farr之中解脱和幸存的唯一选择，就是与某个已经与其具备感情联系的人交配。”Kirk不假思索地说。  
“不论我是否能控制自己，都与我攻击你不相关。”Spock轻而易举地回击道。  
他继续说道，“不管我向你和其他船员隐瞒pon farr信息的原因是什么，这都是我本人有意识的选择。我做出了错误的推断，如果我刚开始感到不适的时候就申请改道去新瓦肯，我们就能及时赶到。这是一个主观判断，一个错误的主观判断。我本可以阻止事故中所有侵袭的可能，但我没有，所以这场事故归根结底还是我的责任。”  
短暂的沉寂过后，Spock再度开口，这一次他的声音中透出情绪。  
“如果能够改变已经发生的一切，我愿意付出任何代价，但是时间不能倒流。而且我不想假装我在这次时间中没有责任，显而易见这的确是我的责任。我——我永远不想看到你受伤，至少不是用我自己的双手。”他平静地说，不肯看向Jim。  
“我知道。”Kirk说，似乎被Spock的悲伤所感染了。  
“但是我已经伤害了你，Jim，我伤害了你，而且无法挽回。我想不到任何可以补救的方法，让一切重归正轨的方法。为我的罪证而拘囚自己，是为声张正义而做的微不足道的尝试，因为我知道任何行为都不足以与我施与你的疼痛相提并论。”Spock的情绪波动太激烈，以至于说完之后他差一点，差一点就要流下眼泪了。  
他感觉到他的舰长轻柔地碰了碰自己的膝盖，鼓励他抬起眼跟自己四目相对。“也许那还是你的身体，但并不是你本人。你没有做那些，Spock。计算中的误差诚然是种过失，但是你可以犯错。我不想你的余生都活在——我们都知道很长一段时间之内你没法摆脱——为你没做过的事而产生的愧疚之中。”  
Spock看起来想反驳，但是Jim不让他开口。  
“我也许是错的，但我不这么认为。你的伴侣，T'Pring，在瓦肯星毁灭的时候死去了，Spock大使告诉了我。pon farr期间你只能跟与你相关联的人交配，一个纽带，这就意味着如果我们不能及时送你去新瓦肯，就只能眼睁睁看着你死了。如果你和我们做出了错误的推断，那么你现在就不会在这儿了。”他一字一顿地说，“这是唯一让你解脱和幸存的办法，Spock。以及，嗯，我不能说那是非常愉快的经历，但是我宁可再来一次也不想看着你死掉。”  
瓦肯人吃了一惊，为那正确的假想——Spock已经想到自己从pon farr中幸存的可能性微乎其微——也为最后的陈述。  
“我理应独自面对自己的生理问题。我绝对不会同意你为了我而牺牲自己。”他坚定地说。  
Kirk沉默着看向别处，放任自己陷入追忆。  
“另一个时空的你和我，他们是伴侣。你知道么？”过了一会儿他问道，抛出最后一个主题。  
Spock哑口无言，他对此一无所知。  
“在与另一个你精神融合的时候，我看到了。”Jim解释道，“昨天见到他的时候我问来着。我问他另一个我是如何从他俩的pon farrs中幸存下来的。”  
Spock此刻专注地盯着他的舰长，听到这些心里痛起来。  
“他说一旦结合，失控就不会那么激烈了。链接会让你的伴侣与灵魂最深处紧密相连，即便在你连别人说话都听不懂了的时候。”他耸耸肩，“我的意思是，瞧你父母，是不是？你的母亲就是人类啊。”他这样说着，好像能解释一切，似乎就是如此。  
然后又是漫长的沉默。  
“你瞧，Spock，我不会当个缩头乌龟。事情已经发生了。也许我现在还没有100%痊愈，但是我会好起来的。我还活着，你也活着，这就够了。”他重重地叹息，“我不知道感情链接是怎样形成的，但是咱们有一个。我所知道的是，你没法从新瓦肯找个伴侣回来，因为你不认识那些人。”  
毫无预警地，Jim慢慢站起来，“这事再来一次之前，你有7年时间。到时候如果你需要我，我会来帮你。即便我们没有成为伴侣，我也会来帮你。我绝不会对你见死不救。”  
他开始走向力场，准备离开隔离区。  
“以及抱歉打搅你的自责巡礼，但是不会有什么军事法庭。对你的所有控告都撤销了，一旦星际舰队或者流言蜚语涉及，上周什么都没发生。”他在墙上的键盘录入自己的长密码，“我期望明天值Alpha班时能在舰桥看到你，中校。这是个命令。”  
Kirk离开时，力场并未重新展开开启。  
————————————————————————————————  
Spock醒了，五秒钟之内猛地坐起来，他的心脏剧烈跳动，恐惧和焦虑支配了他的心智。  
他的双眼立即转向躺在自己身边的人，如饥似渴地盯着他赤裸的身躯。  
第二次pon farr之前的整整一个月他都被梦魇和回忆所困扰，不断惊醒过来害怕发现Jim残破的身躯横陈在身畔。在恐惧的支配下，那一幕不断重演，Spock都快被搞疯了。  
他的爱人，成为他精神伴侣4年之久的那个人，不厌其烦地安抚他——在另一个Spock的帮助下——这一次会跟上一次不一样，一切都会好的。但是在顺利结束之前他不敢相信。  
最后，那个时刻不期而至。  
Jim从他那一侧爬起来——他本来从后面抱着自己的爱人，直到他的爱人突然挣开他的怀抱，急冲冲地坐起来。他细腻黝黑的肌肤完美无瑕，除了几个爱的印记恰到好处地分散在这里或者那里。  
衣服上没有血迹，舰长身上到处都没有。男人并没有被捆住，手腕上也没有勒痕。  
床头柜上散落着几个空了的水瓶，和一些食物的废弃包装。那里还有些水果，以及——那是一瓶润滑剂么？  
“太早了，Spock，回床上再躺会儿吧。”Jim瞌睡地嘟囔着，其实一点都不在意Spock并没有下过床。  
瓦肯人想着也许可以待会儿再说这个，等他的伴侣清醒过来再说，但是在他想好之前，话就自动从嘴里冒出来，“你没受伤吧？”他问道。  
也许正巧问到了，也许过多的情感——担忧、宽慰、焦虑、怀疑——通过链接涌入Kirk的意识，但是舰长几秒钟之后抬起头，缓缓眨着眼试图赶走睡意。  
金发男子带着温柔的微笑看向Spock，随即往他唇上点了一个简短的轻吻。  
“我说过一切都会好的。”他跟他十指相交，顽皮地挑拨Spock的手指，给了他一个慵懒的瓦肯之吻。“我什么时候出过错？”他咧开嘴笑起来。  
但是他的大副依旧忧心忡忡。  
“我有没有……”  
“Spock。”Jim在爱人说完之前打断了他。“一切都完美无缺。我们吃，睡，甚至还一起还冲了个澡，做的都很好。”他微笑起来，“你都听我的。即便你不能说话，也都一直听我的。”他郑重保证，看着瓦肯人的眼睛。  
“在我看来，这就是每7年一次的性爱马拉松。很不幸你自己记不得，也许以后我们能解决这个问题。”他再一次亲吻Spock。“我很好，”他说，就好像这样说过一百次似的。“不信的话可以随便检查。”他打趣道。  
但是Spock看起来正在努力说服自己，一切都好，世界并没有毁灭，历史并未重演。  
他把Jim的手指放到自己唇上，轻轻地吻它们，全身心的投入，他知道自己不必羞耻。“谢谢。”他说。  
Jim的把他的手指插进Spock的发丝之中，依旧慵懒地微笑着，“我也爱你。”  
然后舰长夸张地伸了个懒腰，更紧地靠着他的大副，盯着瓦肯人完完全全躺回去。  
“我没有理由不请一周假。我计划呆在这张床上，睡到咱们下周的排班，所以你最好让自己舒服点，中校。”  
Spock感觉到心里暖暖的，不由得抱紧了自己的伴侣，极具占有欲地。  
他很好。他们都会好的。

-END-


End file.
